


Enough

by Angiie Autopsy (skellington1994)



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington1994/pseuds/Angiie%20Autopsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff was a very insecure person. That is, until Sumo came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Jeff was a very insecure person. Whether it was with grades, his personality, or looks, there wasn't really anything he didn't worry about. No matter how much his mothers reassured him, he just wasn't a confident person. That is, until Sumo and Clarence came along.

His two best friends exuded confidence, and were determined to make the brunette feel comfortable with himself. Eventually, Jeff began to realize that he was fine the way he was and developed more self-esteem. He didn't worry so much anymore about what people were going to think of what he did or said, and acted more laid-back. The only one he didn't feel good enough for was Sumo.

He began to have feelings for his best friend when he was about twelve, and five years later Sumo "confessed" to him one night by simply kissing him on the lips. They had been going out ever since. Though they had known each other for seven years and been going out for five months, Jeff still didn't feel confident enough to be intimate with his boyfriend. The brunette didn't mind cuddling, holding hands, and quick kisses, but once it turned to anything more, he'd freak out and feel that Sumo wasn't liking his performance. Sumo had always assumed that Jeff was still not ready to progress further in the relationship because of his innocence, but in truth Jeff was scared he wouldn't be good at it and disappoint his boyfriend.  
\-------  
"Hey guys," Jeff greeted as he walked out of class, his two friends waiting for him.

"Hey Jeff," Clarence grinned.

Sumo stood from leaning against the lockers to put an arm around Jeff's waist. "Ready to head out?" The tanned boy asked.

"Yeah!" Clarence grabbed his backpack off the floor and Jeff nodded. The trio proceeded to make their way through the crowd of high schoolers, eager to leave and enjoy their weekend.

Once outside, Jeff led them to his car and opened the trunk for everyone to put in their backpacks. Clarence got into the backseat and Sumo rode passenger as usual. Clarence always talked and moved a lot in the car and distracted Jeff, much to his horror. He was banished to the back from now on, whereas Sumo made for a good "co-pilot", helping him check the traffic.

After Jeff had checked his mirrors and let the engine warm up, he carefully pulled out of the school parking lot and drove off to the Pizza Swamp. Sumo had started working there in the summer, and since he got a few freebies, it became a convenient hangout spot for the group. Eating discounted pizza and playing arcade games with free tokens were usually how the boys spent their free time.

Upon arriving, Jeff and Clarence sat down at their usual table as Sumo went up to the counter to order their pizza.

"So I have to go home kinda early to get started on this essay Ms. Reed gave us today," Jeff told Clarence.

"Aw man, that sucks. How many pages?"

"Just four, but I gotta research some stuff first."

"Blech, homework," Clarence shuddered. He was disappointed that his friend wouldn't be able to hang out too long, but knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it if Jeff didn't work on it right away. "Hey, did you hear about that new console that Belson got?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, but doesn't he get a new console like every month?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much, but I dunno, this one seems cool! It's called Epraxia, and he got Blood-Sucking Ghost Hunter for it!"

"Whatcha guys talking 'bout?" Sumo slid into the booth next to Jeff.

"Belson's new game, Blood-Sucking Ghost Hunter."

"Oh, I heard about that. Kinda dumb, you can't shoot a ghost with bullets," Sumo placed a pile of tokens on the table.

"The bullets are special, Sumo, they've got ectoplasm coating on 'em."

"That seems like a cop-out to me, like how did they even know coating them with ectoplasm would work? Is there a ghost that let them try it on them to see if it worked?"

"It's just a game, you dorks," Jeff chuckled.

"We'd better stop, Clarence. We're being called dorks by the king of dorks himself."

Jeff playfully shoved Sumo. "Whatever, let's just play," he grabbed a handful of tokens.

The three boys headed into the arcade and split up to play their favorite games. Clarence and Jeff went head-to-head in air hockey while Sumo played some vampire shooting game. Then Clarence played a racing game while Jeff and Sumo showed off their moves in Dance Dance Revolution.

"Order 341," a voice spoke through the intercom.

"That's ours!" Sumo exclaimed, darting off to pick up the order. Clarence went to help Sumo and Jeff returned to the table. The two came back with a huge pizza, drinks, and a fork and knife for Jeff. The two blond boys immediately began chowing down while Jeff meticulously cut his pizza.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Jeff asked, delicately putting a chunk of pizza in his mouth.

"Gotta work ten to six tomorrow and two to ten on Sunday," Sumo replied, mouth full. "And no babe, I won't forget to do my homework," he added before Jeff could comment.

Jeff gave him a look, then turned to his friend. "What about you, Clarence?"

"Oh um, well, I was gonna go over to Belson's tomorrow."

Sumo and Jeff shared a glance.

"Oh that's, uh…what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try out his new game," he grinned.

"He's bad news, Clarence," Sumo said gruffly, taking a swig of soda.

"You guys, we've been over this. He's just a little misunderstood."

Sumo opened his mouth to shoot back a reply, but Jeff interrupted.

"Clarence, we trust you. If you really wanna hang out with him, I get it. Just be careful, don't let him push you around."

"Oh, Jeff!" Clarence exclaimed, trying to hug him across the table. Much to Jeff's horror, Clarence's hands were greasy. "You guys are such good friends, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, good," Jeff shoved the chubby boy off of him and wiped the grease off with a napkin.

Sumo gave Jeff a look then turned to Clarence. "Whatever, but if anything happens, he has to answer to us."

"Sumo, you just don't know him like I do."

Sumo rolled his eyes, but continued eating his pizza. "What about you?" he asked Jeff.

"Oh, well I was telling Clarence earlier that I have a paper to write. Other than that, I'm not sure yet. My moms are on their monthly spiritual healing retreat," Jeff shrugged.

"That's so cool," Clarence smiled. "My mom still has all those crystals Sue gave to her."

"I still don't know how I feel about all that healing stuff," Jeff stated, and he and Clarence discussed while Sumo listened.

After about another hour of chatting and playing games, the trio piled back into the car and took off to Sumo's house. When they arrived, the two boys in the front seat got down.

"I'll wait here," Clarence smiled at them, wanting to give the couple a little privacy.

Jeff walked with his boyfriend to the front door. "Bye, thanks for the pizza," Jeff smiled at him, taking his hand into his.

"My pleasure," Sumo planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Be careful, and text me when you get home."

"Of course," Jeff gave Sumo's hand a final squeeze and let go. "See you later!" He got back into the car with Clarence, feeling like a chauffeur with him sitting in the back.

"Put on some tunes!" Clarence cheered, and Jeff chuckled and complied. They got to Clarence's house in about seven minutes. "Bye," he hopped out of the car, grabbed his backpack and headed to the door.

"Bye," Jeff called to him, leaning his head out the window. "Tell me how tomorrow goes, okay?"  
"You got it!"

Jeff only lived a short way from Clarence, so he got home quickly. He retrieved his backpack from the trunk and fished around for his keys. Opening the door to complete darkness in the house always made him a little uneasy, so he turned on the lights in the living room and kitchen. He sent Sumo a quick text letting him know he was home, and then made his way up to his room to start his research.

His phone vibrated. _Good. Gonna start working on your paper?_

_Yep. What do you have for homework?_ He texted back.

After a moment, his phone buzzed again. _Math. Just a few problems from the book. Have to start on it now because work. Bleh. :/_

_Good job :) I'll text you tomorrow then, gotta start working on this. Good night!_

Jeff opened his internet browser and began searching for sources. He received a final message. _Alright babe. Night! :*_

Jeff smiled to himself and started taking notes. After about three hours of work, he had a good amount of information and a basic plan for his paper. It was ten o'clock, so Jeff brushed his teeth, changed into pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

\---------  
He awoke the next morning at seven, showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth. Still in his bathrobe, he prepared a breakfast of eggs and toast. He brought his phone with him and sent a text to his moms as he ate. _Everything is fine over here, hope you're having fun. Be safe, I love you!_

He finished his food and cleaned up, and headed back to his room to put on a gray t-shirt and jeans, and continued his homework. Jeff had always been an efficient worker, so he progressed quickly through the paper. At nine he took a quick break to text Sumo. _Morning! Have a good day at work. :)_

He went to the kitchen for a drink of water and returned to his room to work on citing his sources. About fifteen minutes later he received a text back. _I don't wanna get out of bed :(_

The brunette smiled. That was classic Sumo, still in bed when he had work soon. _I know, poor thing. But you gotta make $$$!_

_True. I'm gonna get ready. Talk to you later!_

Jeff smiled. Through the years, the two had become very close. Clarence had always been close with both of them, but they spent more time alone together and realized they got along very well. Sure, they had their differences, but found that they balanced each other out. Though the two were hot-headed, it was rarely ever at the same time, unless of course, they were fighting with each other.

When Jeff was bullied he just shrugged it off, but Sumo would be seething. The brunette would always tell him that it was no big deal, but it never failed that the next day whoever dared mess with Jeff would come back with a black eye.

When the math teacher that everyone hate belittled Sumo in front of the whole class about his poor grades, Jeff spoke up. He berated her for discouraging students, called her bitter, and told her that just because math wasn't Sumo's strong suit, he had good grades in other classes and many other talents. Sumo didn't care about what some teacher said, but greatly appreciated Jeff's support and sought his help for math tutoring. And the teacher kept quiet after that.

Jeff soon snapped back to reality and continued with his homework. Ever since he developed a crush on Sumo, he spent a lot of time day-dreaming. An hour later, Jeff finished and printed out his assignment. He made a sandwich for his lunch and sat down at the kitchen table, carefully arranging his food before eating. He was rather proud of himself for finished his paper, and was confident he would get an A. Still, it didn't hurt to triple-check, which he'd do tomorrow. That only left a few calculus problems, and then he was done! And it was only noon; Jeff gave himself a mental pat on the back. He finished his meal and was about to wash his plate when the house phone rang. Thinking it must be his moms calling, he eagerly answered: "Randell residence, Jeff speaking."

"Hi honey, it's Nancy."

_Why is Mrs. Sumowski calling?_ Jeff wondered. "Hi, how are you?"

"Just fine, how are you?" She asked in her honey sweet voice.

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"Good to hear! Listen sweetie, I hate to bother you, but the truck is giving us problems and I don't think Mel will have it fixed in time to pick up Sumo from work. Do you think you can get him? I don't want him walking all the way over here in the dark."

"Oh sure, he gets out at six, right?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Jeffy!"

Jeff smiled to himself at the nickname. "You're welcome."

"Bye, hon'."

Jeff hung up the phone. Six hours was more than enough time to do his homework and tidy up, so he went back to his desk to start on his calculus. As he expected, it wasn't very hard and he flew through the problems. His phone buzzed with a text from Sumo at around 1:30.

_Break time!_

_Yay! How's work?_

_Meh, usual. Full of hyper kids lol. And how is my boyfriend? :)_

_Good, almost done with my homework._

_You are just too smart. Do mine too? ;)_

_Ha ha. -_- But you really do need to work on it!_

_I am, babe. I brought my homework with me. I'm almost done too, but I got stuck on this one problem._

Jeff contemplated telling him that he was going to pick him up, but decided to surprise him. _Sure, you can call me later about it. :)_

_Thanks :) Well, I gotta go back now. Text you later!_

Jeff sighed happily to himself. He really loved Sumo. Sometimes he felt that saying that he loved him after only dating for five months was moving too fast, but the truth was that he had loved him even before they were dating. He realized he loved Sumo and Clarence as his best friends at a young age, and then later came to terms with loving Sumo more deeply. He reminisced about their first kiss; it had been so unexpected and Jeff's heart soared with sheer happiness. He still got butterflies every time they kissed.

Until it had progressed to making out. Jeff loved kissing Sumo, and always wanted to feel closer to him. But he was also scared that he wouldn't be as good as Sumo's previous partners, even though Sumo had once confirmed that he was great at kissing. Jeff blushed, remembering the time in question. They had laid down in his bed, both of them shirtless, and shared their first open-mouthed kiss. Nothing else happened, thanks to Sue and EJ opening the front door and announcing they were home, but Jeff had fantasized since. He really wanted to go further with Sumo, he just wasn't courageous enough. In real life, that is. Fantasy Jeff had always been good enough to please Sumo. Absentmindedly, his hand dropped to his lap and he rubbed his bulge through his pants. Soon he gave in and unbuttoned his jeans, stroking his hardened member as he thought of his tanned, toned boyfriend. He had never seen Sumo completely naked, but he had more than enough mental images of Sumo in nothing but his swim trunks or boxers. Being gay for your best friend was pretty damn cool, he thought, considering all the times Sumo had changed in front of him. He thought of doing things with Sumo that his twelve year old self would have fainted at, but his teenage hormones definitely overruled his dislike of people touching him. He continued jerking himself off, and the sexual fantasies of his boyfriend became too much and he released his desires into his hand. Jeff made a face; that quick? he thought. He went to the bathroom to clean himself off, which ultimately meant a quick shower. He avoided any thoughts of Sumo, as that meant he'd need to masturbate again, which meant showering again, and he needed to start cleaning the house a bit soon.

After he was dried off and dressed again, he finished up his calculus homework, checked it, and put it away. He gathered up his cleaning supplies, and started on the bathroom. His house really didn't need any cleaning, but he liked doing a quick touch-up every day. After about five minutes of wiping down the bathroom, he turned on the TV in the living room to listen to Robocourt (yes, he still watched it and was not ashamed to admit it!) while he cleaned the kitchen. As he washed dishes, wiped off the counter tops, and swept, he shouted out answers to the TV. The kitchen was done, so Jeff quickly dusted the rest of the house, washed his hands, and sat down on the couch to watch the rest of his programs.

In the middle of the final verdict, Jeff's phone went off and startled him. The alarm he set for twenty minutes before six was ringing.

"Oh my gosh!" he sprung up from the couch. He turned off the TV and ran upstairs to splash a bit of cologne on. When his mom bought him a new scent he wasn't a big fan of it, but Sumo liked it and always nuzzled his neck to smell him, so he made sure to wear it. He went back downstairs to grab his keys and was soon in his car. He made his way over to the Pizza Swamp, eager to see his boyfriend. When he got there at 5:50, he called Sumo's house to let Mrs. Sumowski know he was there to pick up her son. She thanked him, and Jeff got out of his car and went inside. He sat down at a table near the counter to wait. He looked over at a girl near the register and gave her a small wave. She smiled and came closer. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"Good. Sumo is actually clocking out right now, he'll be out soon."

"Thanks, Darlie."

She smiled and went back to her register. Sure enough, Sumo came out from the back and said bye to Darlie.

Jeff stood up. "Hey, stranger."

"Babe!" Sumo beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your chauffeur. Your mom called me because your truck isn't working."

"Oh. Well I'm glad to see you!" Sumo hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Mm, you smell good."

Jeff blushed, but chuckled. "And you smell like pizza."

The tanned boy rolled his eyes at him. "Let's get out of here." He slung his arm around Jeff's shoulders and led him out. "I don't wanna go home, I wanna be with you," Sumo pouted as Jeff unlocked the car doors.

"I want to be with you too. Want to spend the night?"

Sumo's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Lemme just tell my mom." He pulled out his outdated cell phone from his pocket and dialed his house. "Hey mom, can I spend the night at Jeff's? Yeah. No, Clarence is coming too. Okay. Yes but not until two. Love you too. Bye." He pressed the red button on the keypad and turned to his boyfriend. "Well, I can stay!" He grinned.

"Okay, but why did you tell her that Clarence is coming?"

"Well, I don't think she really wants us being alone for too long now that we're together. Doesn't want her baby boy fucking like a bunny." Sumo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh," Jeff blushed and turned away.

"Just messing with you!" Sumo laughed and kissed his boyfriend's warm cheek.

"No, no. She's right. I wouldn't want my seventeen year old child spending the night alone with their partner."

"But we're gonna do it anyway," Sumo grinned.

Jeff gave a small smile back and drove home. As they made their way, Sumo told him about his day, involving having to pull a kid out of a skeeball cage. Jeff laughed as his boyfriend relayed the details and said minimum wage was definitely not cutting it for those kinds of incidents.

When they entered Jeff's house, Sumo flung his backpack on the floor and splayed on the couch.

"Make yourself at home," Jeff told him sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do," he grinned, and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Kidding!" He exclaimed and he put his feet back on the floor as Jeff glared at him. "So whatcha wanna do?"

"Well, we need to work on your homework."

Sumo groaned loudly. "C'mon…can't we cuddle for a little first?"

"No, I'm gonna smell all gross like you."

"You know you love the smell of pizza and sweat." Jeff made a face, and Sumo pulled him onto the couch and nuzzled into his neck. "Besides, you smell good enough for both of us."

Jeff kissed his head and mumbled, "I love you."

Sumo looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, too. And I love your neck."

Jeff gasped as Sumo nipped at the sensitive flesh, and pushed him lightly. "You'd better not leave a mark."

"Why not? You know I have to let people know that you belong to me." Sumo placed a kiss where he bit him. In their few months together, he learned that Jeff's weak spot was his neck, and made sure to torture him with nibbles and licks.

Jeff shuddered. His boyfriend was driving him crazy and today's earlier fantasies kept popping into his head, which was not helping him to keep calm and focused at all. "Okay!" Jeff blurted. He firmly kissed Sumo's lips and climbed out of his grasp. Sumo whined, but knew that when homework was at stake Jeff couldn't relax until it was done. The brunette retrieved Sumo's backpack and plopped it in his lap. "C'mon, you said it wasn't that much left. Let's just finish it and then we can mess around."

"Ohh, mess around, huh?" Sumo grinned devilishly.

"You know what I meant," Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," the tanned boy pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. "'K, this is the one I don't get."

Jeff looked it over. "You have to use the sum of cubes formula."

"Yeah, I tried that. I keep getting this though, and it doesn't seem right." Sumo pulled out a scrap piece of paper and worked out the problem.

"Wait. You're forgetting to multiply it by the sum of the first two numbers."

"Oh." Sumo went back and corrected himself. "This makes a lot more sense. Thanks," he planted a quick kiss on Jeff's cheek, causing the brunette to smile. "I just have two more problems to work on. I think I'll be good now that I know what I was missing."

"Okay. Want me to make you something to eat?"

"Can I have a grilled cheese?"

"Sure," Jeff walked to the kitchen to make his boyfriend his food, while he made himself a turkey sandwich.

Sumo began working on the first question, but couldn't help but glance up to the kitchen every so often. It was rare that he and Jeff were completely alone together, and all he could think about was having him in his arms.

Sumo was, surprisingly, very affectionate. His parents had to spread their attention across twelve kids, and it was rare that he got any individual attention that lasted longer than a few seconds, because all the other kids would have come running to get a hug too. This made relationships a little weird for Sumo, since no one really expected the tough kid to be so lovey dovey. When he dated Chelsea for a few months when he was fourteen, she was quickly annoyed by his constant hugging and cuddling and it ultimately was one of the many factors that led to their breakup. Fortunately for Sumo, Jeff was used to receiving affection from his doting mothers and he responded positively to Sumo's hugs and kisses, granted that he wasn't all germy.

Jeff looked over to Sumo, who quickly went back to doing his homework. Jeff giggled to himself, and then grabbed some chips he kept in the pantry for when Clarence and Sumo came over. He poured some onto the plate with the grilled cheese, and took the plates over to the couch. "Here ya go," Jeff placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Sumo quickly began eating the sandwich.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Can I just have a glass of water?" Sumo asked, mouth full.

Jeff went back to the kitchen for Sumo's drink, and suddenly panicked. What if tonight was the night? It was their first time spending the night alone together as a couple, and what if things got all heated and they kissed and things went further and Jeff was bad at it and Sumo broke up with him?! Jeff paled. He knew that Sumo had other partners before him and was worried he wouldn't match up to their skills.

Meanwhile, Sumo had finished his meal and his homework. "Hey, are you okay?" He called out, seeing his boyfriend just standing at the sink.

Jeff snapped out of his negative thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He filled up the glass and sat back down with his boyfriend.

Sumo thanked him, took a swig, and noticed his boyfriend looked nervous. He gently put an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jeff relaxed a little, Sumo's touch was always comforting to him.

Sumo knew something was up, but didn't press the matter any further lest he upset Jeff more. "Okay. Hey, isn't Jeopardy on right now?" Sumo didn't care very much for game shows, but wanted to calm him down and he knew that Jeopardy always distracted Jeff.

"Oh, yeah. Are you sure you wanna watch it?"

Sumo nodded at his boyfriend, and Jeff turned on the TV. Sure enough, he was soon invested in the show, eating his sandwich and answering the TV, getting most of the questions right. Sumo got up to wash his plate and glass, taking Jeff's as well. He washed his hands, threw all his homework back into his backpack, and turned out the light so that only the glow of the TV illuminated the living room. He went back to the couch and pulled Jeff onto him so that he was resting on Sumo's chest. Jeff nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's chest, trying his best to ignore the smell of pizza. He must have made a face because Sumo gently sat him up, so that he could stand.

"Mind if I shower and borrow some clothes?" Sumo asked, picking up his backpack.

The brunette pulled his gaze away from the game show and shook his head. He left the TV on and led Sumo up to his room, pulling out a dark blue shirt and some gym shorts as pajamas. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be out soon," he took the clothes from the brunette and stepped into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him as he began to undress.

Jeff blushed and went back downstairs, trying not to get too excited from the quick glimpse he caught of his boyfriend's skin. Jeopardy was entertaining, but could no longer fully distract him from his thoughts. His stomach was flip-flopping, hoping for the opportunity tonight presented, but anxiously wishing something would come up and postpone the moment. He wasn't sure why he felt so insecure. He knew Sumo loved him and knew he wouldn't be so shallow as to dump him over something like that, but he always felt that Sumo was way too cool for him and out of his league. His mind went through all of Sumo's past relationships; a grand total of four, but that was four more than Jeff had had. They were all girls too, and this frightened him even further. What if Sumo discovered he'd rather be with girls and end the whole thing?

Jeff exhaled loudly. This is just what Sumo and Clarence had taught him not to think. He doubted himself too much. Besides, it was really wrong of him to invalidate Sumo's sexual orientation, thinking that this was just a big experiment. And he had told him that he loved him no matter what, and Sumo definitely wasn't one to say things he didn't mean. Maybe this could turn out great, and he was just overthinking everything. This was something he really wanted, after all. Despite his nervousness, Jeff decided to muster up his courage and figured to let things just happen tonight, and "stop worrying so damn much" as Sumo used to tell him whenever he would get worked up over petty things. He laid on the couch, psyching himself up, thinking positively. This is going to go well, Sumo and I have a lot of chemistry, everything's gonna be-

He heard the water stop running and not long after, Sumo appeared at the top of the stairs, toweling his hair. The feelings from before came crashing down. This is going to be a disaster.

"Didja miss me?" Sumo grinned as Jeff stared up at him.

Jeff blushed a little, realizing he looked dazed while gawking at his boyfriend.

"Come up here. You still owe me a reward for doing my homework," Sumo called down to him, walking into his room.

Jeff hauled himself off the couch, nervous yet excited. He shakily climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway, watching Sumo toss his work clothes on a chair where his backpack was.

"Well come on, don't leave me the only one in pajamas," Sumo smirked at him and sat on Jeff's bed.

Jeff crossed the room and pulled out a light gray pajama top and bottom from his drawers and draped them over his arm. He started to head to the bathroom, but Sumo stopped him.

"Just change here," Sumo gave him a small smile. "I promise I won't look."

"Oh, uh…okay."

Sumo made a show of covering his eyes and lowering his head as Jeff began to remove his day clothes.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework and letting me stay the night."

"Yeah, no problem," Jeff couldn't help but feel a little awkward, talking to his out-of-his-league boyfriend while he changed. "Okay, I'm done."

Sumo looked up and uncovered his eyes, heart fluttering at the sight of his cute brunette. He opened his arms to him. Jeff complied, sitting on the bed and leaning into Sumo's embrace. The tanned boy inhaled the scent of Jeff's hair, and the brunette buried his face into Sumo's neck, the smell of his body wash mixed with his fabric softener from the borrowed shirt.

Sumo gently lifted his boyfriend's chin up and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much." He pressed a small, chaste kiss to his lips.

Jeff smiled. "I love you, too," he answered when Sumo pulled away.

"Can we cuddle now?"

Jeff giggled a bit, his heart quickening. "Sure, you deserve it after working hard all day."

Sumo laid down, and Jeff followed, facing away from Sumo and getting into little spoon position.

"No," Sumo said gently, softly tugging on Jeff's sleeve. "I want to look at you."

Jeff blushed slightly, but turned to face him. Sumo pressed his nose against his and gently stroked his hair.

Sumo drew him into a kiss, and Jeff felt lightheaded, eyes fluttering shut. The blond boy moved his lips against his firmly, knowing that Jeff didn't want to go too fast but still unable to completely control himself. Sumo moved his hand down to the small of his back, gently rubbing. Jeff, always forgetting to multitask while kissing, took it as a cue and entwined his fingers into the blond's hair. The tanned boy began to kiss him more needily, unable to get enough of his boyfriend's lips. Much to Jeff's apprehension, Sumo poked out his tongue and ran it gently on his lower lip. Jeff, slightly freaked out but caught up in the moment, let it happen. His boyfriend's open mouth was quickly on his and feeling his heated, minty breath mingling with his made him dizzy with lust. Sumo gratefully gave a quiet moan, causing Jeff to shiver. The blond smiled against his lips and put his hand underneath Jeff's pajama top, caressing the smooth skin. He tensed up but pushed his anxious thoughts down and allowed Sumo's slim fingers to relax him. Sumo pulled Jeff closer to him, pressing their bodies together as he continued stroking him, and switched between biting Jeff's lip and lapping at his tongue. All the attention was becoming too much for Jeff, whose erection was poking against Sumo, much to his embarrassment. Sumo had noticed and wedged his thigh in between Jeff's legs, putting pressure against his hardened member. Jeff whimpered and stopped kissing back and Sumo pulled away to look him in the eyes, concerned about him not wanting to go further.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes."

Sumo sighed. "I don't know why I bothered asking when you're obviously not. Look, we can stop. I'm not gonna be disappointed or any-"

"I don't want to." Jeff looked away from Sumo's gaze, furiously blushing.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Jeff."

"I'm just nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous. But I can tell that you're not letting yourself enjoy this."

"Well, I'm just worried…"

"About?" Sumo stroked his hair.

He paused. "Being good at it," Jeff said quietly after a moment.

"Jeff, you're great at it. Look at me."

The brunette reluctantly looked into his boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"You're always doubting yourself, please just let yourself relax and enjoy this." Sumo tenderly kissed Jeff on the lips once, then again, and tried to deepen the third kiss but felt hands press against his chest, gently pushing. He opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend's small frame shaking.

"I can't…" Jeff teared up.

"It's okay if you're not ready."

"I just don't want you to leave me," Jeff whispered.

Sumo tensed, shocked that his boyfriend would think such a thing. "…Why would I leave you for something like that?"

"You know, because you won't like it."

"Jeff, why the hell wouldn't I like it?"

"Because I probably won't be as good as Alison or Rita or-"

"What?!"

"I'm worried you won't like the way…you know…and will find someone better. I'm scared that I won't compare to-"

"Jeff, I've never done this before."

Jeff's head snapped up and he stared into his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm a virgin, Jeff. The most I've done is make out."

"But Clarence told me one time that you got further with one of your girlfriends…"

"Ugh. You know Clarence. I told him I touched a boob and that was it."

"Oh…" Jeff looked away again, embarrassed. "Well, what if you find out that you don't want to be with a boy?" he blurted, throwing all his reasoning from earlier to the wind.

"Jeff, I can't help what I like. And I like you. I think you're the fucking sexiest thing I've seen, and all I want right now is to make love to you."

The brunette buried his face in Sumo's chest. "I really want you, Sumo," he mumbled.

"Then let's learn together. Don't worry."

Jeff looked up into Sumo's eyes, and saw just how loving and lustful they were. With a surge of confidence, he kissed him deeply.

Sumo placed his hand on the back of his head, bringing him closer, unable to get enough of his boyfriend's mouth. Again, he gently licked Jeff's bottom lip and plunged his tongue into his mouth once he opened it. Their tongues wrestled; Jeff moved his with slightly more surety. Once the blond could take it no longer, he pulled back for air, panting. He focused his attention on Jeff's neck, gently kissing at first and then progressed to tiny but firm bites that caused Jeff to moan.

Jeff, shy but determined, tugged at the hem of Sumo's shirt, wanting access to his warm, tan skin. Sumo sat up and Jeff followed, watching as he revealed his expanse of flesh and desperately wanted to get his hands on it. Sumo leaned forward towards the smaller teen and tugged off his shirt swiftly, to the brunette's surprise. Sumo sat cross legged and pulled him into his lap, quickly returning his mouth to Jeff's neck. Jeff ran his hands up and down Sumo's chest and lightly brushed his fingertips over his nipples. Sumo elicited a low moan against Jeff's neck, and the sensation went straight to his erection. He followed Jeff's example and pinched one of the brunette's pale pink nipples, causing a surprised gasp. He rolled the small, hardened nub in between his fingers, and grabbed Jeff's hand with his free one. He trailed his boyfriend's hand down his stomach to rest on his crotch.

"Feel how hard you've made me," Sumo growled in his ear, pushing down on top of Jeff's hand to emphasize. "And that's just from kissing you." Sumo gazed at Jeff's face to see heavily lidded eyes and parted lips.

Jeff whimpered with lust and his stomach fluttered from the ego boost. He rubbed his boyfriend's hard-on through the thin gym shorts. Sumo groaned with pleasure and pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled him. He leaned his head down to Jeff's chest, half-laying on him, and slowly swirled his tongue around the nipple, then pulled back to watch it harden again. He looked up at Jeff's face. He was blushing, lips parted and panting, his face wrought with sexual frustration. Sumo bit his lip and then leaned down again to return his tongue to Jeff's other nipple, pinching the first. He felt Jeff's erection poking his stomach and wiggled a bit to tease him. The thin pajamas allowed a considerable amount of friction, but not enough. His hips involuntarily bucked, then decided to grind against his boyfriend, anything to relieve his aching cock.

"Not so nervous anymore, huh?" Sumo teased, and Jeff blushed harder.

"Oh, shut up," Jeff mumbled, but couldn't hold back his smile.

Sumo sat back suddenly and his hands hovered over the waistband of Jeff's pajamas, looking up to see the brunette watching him lustfully. They made eye contact and Jeff nodded slightly after a moment. Sumo pulled down his pajama pants eagerly, Jeff's erection springing up even more through the thinner fabric. Sumo licked his lips, eyeing the damp spot on the boxers caused by Jeff's precum. Jeff covered his face with his hands, but Sumo reached up and batted them away.

"You are so goddamn sexy," he whispered, and began stroking Jeff's erection.

Jeff groaned at the much needed contact, and grinded against Sumo's palm. He needed more. He was finally in the moment, no longer afraid, and he needed release more than anything. "Mm, Ryyyyannn," he begged.

Sumo stopped, looked up at Jeff (who seemed surprised himself), and blushed. Hearing him use his real name and moaning it so needily sent a wave of pleasure through him which ended up making his own cock quiver. He had never wanted his boyfriend more than in this moment. He yanked down his boxers, and immediately took Jeff's erection in his hand. Sumo ran his thumb over the tip, then palmed the head, not totally unsure of what to do as he had played out this fantasy in his head a thousand times. As he stroked, he took in the sight of his boyfriend's cock and was convinced that every part of Jeff was perfect. Sumo was rather glad that his boyfriend didn't have much length as he was worried about gagging on him.

He laid on his stomach in between Jeff's legs. "Say it again," he said lustfully, looking Jeff in the eyes.

Jeff blushed. "I need you, Ryan," he whispered.

Sumo moaned and took the head of Jeff's cock into his mouth. He quickly sucked, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend and eager to please. Jeff moaned in complete ecstasy and bit his lip. The pleasure almost seemed too good to be true. Sumo decided to try and take in more and lowered his head, successfully reaching the base of his dick without gagging. Jeff gasped and gripped at the sheets, pleased at the way Sumo's mouth felt around him. Sure this was a little gross, but the feeling of bliss definitely outweighed that thought. Sumo lifted his head back up, making eye contact with Jeff yet again and went back down. He bobbed his head up and down, completely enjoying all the small moans and whimpers Jeff let out.

Jeff quickly felt the familiar pool of heat in his crotch. Shit, he thought. "Ah, Ryan, I'm gonna-" he stopped, unable to bring himself to say it.

Sumo pulled up, smiled at him, and feverishly sucked on Jeff's tip.

"Ahhhh! Ryan!" he blurted, slightly embarrassed about how loud he had been, but in too much pleasure to keep quiet.

Sumo's stomach fluttered at his name being yelled while his boyfriend climaxed and sensed the warm liquid shoot into his mouth. Once he felt that Jeff had no more to release, he pulled up and swallowed. It wasn't a taste that he particularly liked, but something he could get used to. Jeff blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover his face with. He had orgasmed so quickly! And Sumo swallowed it! He was mortified.

"I'm sorry," he whined, the pillow muffling his voice.

"Hey," Sumo pulled the pillow away from him. "What the hell are you sorry about? That was the sexiest thing ever."

"I came way too fast."

"It was hot! Seeing you all flustered like that."

Jeff couldn't bring himself to look at him directly. "Uh…how did I taste?"

"Kinda weird, to be honest. But uh…not in a bad way or anything." Sumo didn't want to make Jeff more upset than he already was.

Jeff was still a little self-conscious, but mustered up his courage. He kneeled on the floor facing the edge of the bed. "Sit down," he awkwardly motioned.

Sumo flushed knowing full well what was going to happen, but in disbelief. He carefully stepped in front of Jeff.

Jeff hesitantly hooked his thumbs in under Sumo's waistband, and after a moment, pulled both the shorts and boxers down, watching Sumo's erect cock spring forth, it too leaking precum as Jeff's had. He noticed it was rather thick and slightly longer than his, and he was a bundle of nerves as he realized what he was about to do. Sumo sat down, and Jeff shyly gripped his shaft. Sumo was all lust, seeing his small, innocent boyfriend looking nervously at his cock. Jeff began to jerk it, copying his own masturbation techniques and once Sumo groaned with pleasure, he gained a little more confidence. He moved his wrist faster and being caught up in the moment, poked out his tongue to lick the tip. He lapped up a small bit of precum that had seeped out, and to his surprise it was definitely not as gross as he expected. In fact, he kind of liked it. With this revelation, he took the head of Sumo's cock into his mouth and sucked passionately. When he looked up at Sumo he saw a dopey smile plastered on his face, in sheer bliss. This encouraged Jeff. He followed what Sumo did earlier because it sure as hell worked to bring him to climax, and took Sumo's length all the way to the base, but gagged slightly. Determined, Jeff pulled back, cleared his throat, and tried again. This time he didn't gag, and he began to move his head back and forth, set on giving Sumo as good of an orgasm as he had. The blond ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, gripping lightly. Looking at his boyfriend who never seemed one to do such dirty things turned him on, and he felt he wasn't going to last very long either. Jeff pulled away and started jerking him again, but turned his mouth to suck on Sumo's balls. This surprised and delighted Sumo, and he moaned loudly.

Jeff began to pull away to return his tongue to Sumo's cock, but Sumo felt his muscles tense. "Jeff, ah!" Sumo let out, and came on Jeff's cheek.

Sumo looked absolutely horrified, convinced he had ruined his first time by cumming on his neatfreak boyfriend's face. "Jeff, I am so sorry," he exclaimed, reaching over to grab a tissue from the nightstand.

Jeff merely looked confused, and was shocked that he wasn't all that bothered by having his boyfriend's cum on his face. He reached up and touched it slightly, and looked at his fingers. Sumo swiped the tissue on his cheek gently, trying to get everything off as best as he could. Jeff slowly brought up his finger to his mouth and gave it a small lick. Sumo stared at him wide-eyed. He looked to the side as if deep in thought.

"I kinda…like it?"

Sumo was relieved, and smiled at him. "Babe, you are way too hot." He pressed a kiss against his lips, and lifted him up off of his knees.

Jeff blushed and sat down next to Sumo on the bed. "Wow. That was…"

"Fucking awesome," Sumo laughed and hugged him from the side.

Jeff laughed as well. "Yeah."

"Thank you," Sumo whispered, and kissed his neck. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world."

Jeff smiled at him. "Thank you."

They laid back on the bed, shaken up from the night's adventure but emotionally drained from confessions and first time experiences. Sumo's arms were wrapped around Jeff's torso.

"Uh, Sumo?" The name slipped out, and Jeff figured that calling him 'Ryan' was going to be reserved for sex.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get cleaned up, please?"

Sumo laughed. Normal Jeff was back. "Sure," he replied and released the brunette from his embrace.

Jeff went to his bathroom to wash his face. The ickiness of having semen on his face finally registered and while he didn't mind it in the moment, he didn't want to have to sleep like that. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he rubbed his cheek with a washcloth and let the events of tonight sink in. He was completely in disbelief of the whole ordeal. He had just gotten (and given!) head from Ryan Sumowski. One of the hottest guys in school. His childhood crush. His best friend. His boyfriend.

He smiled to himself, laid the washcloth out on the counter to dry, and returned to the bed where he saw that Sumo was already drifting off to sleep. He climbed into bed with him and Sumo instantly wrapped his arm around him again. Jeff placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Love you," Sumo mumbled.

"I love you too," Jeff whispered. And he happily nuzzled into Sumo's embrace knowing that he was more than good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I hope it was at least decent! I have been wanting to write this for so long and started this draft in June. I'm finally done! I hope you like it. Special thanks to thebuttercupprincess for test reading it for me :)


End file.
